The Bachelor: Special Men's Edition
by DeathEater934
Summary: When sexy bachelor, Draco Malfoy moves to a summer villa in order to try and find love, a green-eyed man stands out from the other 24 contenders. Drarry fic. Don't like, Don't read. AU & No magic. Loosely based on ABC's show, "The Bachelor."
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Bachelor

**Hey guys! So I've been thinking about different stories that I could write with Draco and Harry and I came up with this.**

**Summary**: When sexy bachelor, Draco Malfoy moves to a summer villa in order to try and find love, a green-eyed man stand out from the other 24 contenders.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the channel/company ABC, nor do I own the show, "The Bachelor" on said channel. I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy, J.K. Rowling does. I do not make any profit from writing this; it is only for fun! :)

**Warnings:** Rated M for later chapters. Totally AU; Romance, and possibly Adventure later, other than that I'm not exactly sure where this fic is going yet.

**Details:** This is very loosely based on "The Bachelor." I just took the idea that 25 men are meeting a bachelor to try and find love. They will go on dates and receive roses like at the end of each actual episode, but in this fic there is no show. It is just a summer chance to find love. Random, but I hope you guys like it.

The Bachelor: Prologue 

Draco Malfoy was currently packing his things in his small apartment, getting ready to move into a beautiful villa overlooking the water for the summer. It was hard to think about a future without someone to share it with. He's been gay for as long as he can remember. He had never found girls attractive and he was closing in on the big 3-0 birthday. After being harshly dumped four times within the past five years, Draco was becoming a self-conscious man, even though he was a tall, blonde-haired, grey-eyed beauty. Obviously his previous boyfriends hadn't seen that, making himself question his looks. Draco was hoping that being given a chance to find love with a group of 25 guys would pay off in the end, but at this point, he was thinking that he'd never find the man of his dreams.

He made sure to pack all of his clothes, being given an inheritance of large sums after his parents died, he owned extremely nice clothes, but other than that liked to live a modest lifestyle in a small apartment in the city.

Having 25 men to please would be difficult for Draco, especially seeing as he could never even keep one man happy at a time. He packed up the rest of his things before going outside to see a limo waiting for him. He said hello to the man and thanked him for putting his things in the trunk before getting in the back of the car and riding to his new "home" for the next 3 months.

When the limo stopped and the door opened, Draco's mouth dropped open when he saw the beautiful view he would have for the summer. He checked out the entire villa before a knock sounded at his door. He opened it to find a dark-haired man smiling at him.

"Hello. Draco Malfoy I presume?" the man said. Draco smiled before shaking the man's outstretched hand.

"Yes, that's me. And you are.. Chris, right?" Draco asked, almost forgetting the name of the host of this little summer chance romance.

"Chris Harrison. Nice to finally meet you. I just wanted to come by quickly and see how you were liking the place and to see how you were holding up."

"I am in love with this place, and the view! It's beautiful. I'm… a bit nervous, I guess, but I'm staying calm," Draco replied. Draco moved aside to let Chris into the villa before they went to sit on the couch in the living room.

"Glad to hear that. The nerves are to be expected. You're putting yourself completely out there, so it's fine to be nervous, but don't hold back when you meet the men. Just be you. Speaking of the men, they should start arriving in about an hour, so get dressed and I'll come knock when the first limo is on it's way," Chris explained before shaking Draco's hand once again and leaving him in the peaceful quiet of his new villa.

Draco went to find his best suit and favorite tie before showering and changing. After taking 45 minutes to get ready, Draco headed outside to the beach behind his house to gaze at the calming water for a few minutes before he would meet all of the men that would soon be fighting for a chance to love him.

Draco leaned against the tree that was in the backyard and gazed at the moon, sad to see that the sun had already set. He had always wanted to see the sunset on a beach; hopefully he would have time to see it this summer. Maybe even with someone special. He looked at his watch to see that it was 6:50. The guys would start arriving soon, and his stomach was filled with butterflies. He had never done something like this before; never been on a blind date or anything similar to it, which is what he figured this would be like. He started wishing he would have had more experience dating. He started thinking back to his last boyfriend, how he had been super nervous when he first started dating the man, but he became comfortable with his partner soon after their first two dates. He shook his head, trying to stop the thoughts about his ex-boyfriends before he met the eligible bachelors, in which one would hopefully become his husband in the future.

Draco walked back into his villa before hearing a knock at the front door. Draco took a deep breath and checked himself in the mirror to make sure his hair and clothes looked spectacular before walking to the door and towards a summer filled with romance and hopefully love.

**Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Men

**Here is the next chapter for my new story! I hope you guys like it. :) I'm only using first names for the guys, but you should be able to tell who I thought of with each new man ;)**

**Summary**: When sexy bachelor, Draco Malfoy moves to a summer villa in order to try and find love, a green-eyed man stand out from the other 24 contenders.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the channel/company ABC, nor do I own the show, "The Bachelor" on said channel. I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy, J.K. Rowling does. I do not make any profit from writing this; it is only for fun! :) I do not own any of the HP characters that I mention in this chapter or the rest of the story!

**Warnings:** Rated M for later chapters. Totally AU; Romance, and possibly Adventure later, other than that I'm not exactly sure where this fic is going yet.

**Details:** This is very loosely based on "The Bachelor." I just took the idea that 25 men are meeting a bachelor to try and find love. They will go on dates and receive roses like at the end of each actual episode, but in this fic there is no show. It is just a summer chance to find love. Random, but I hope you guys like it.

**_CHANGE: I also made a slight change with the number of men I would put into the house for Draco to meet. In the first chapter there were 25, but I thought that was maybe too many, so I changed it to 15. Sorry for the change and the confusion, if there is any. :)_**

Chapter Two: Meeting the Men

Draco was currently standing in the driveway of the large house that the twenty-five men he would soon be meeting would be staying for the next three months. He was trying not to show it on his face, but he was a nervous wreck. What if the men didn't like him? What if they didn't find him attractive? What if he couldn't make them happy or was a disappointment to the men? He could think of many reasons why he should turn around and pack his things before moving back to his small apartment in the city and not go through with this crazy ploy to try and fall in love.

He definitely didn't even know how he came to be standing where he was. His friend Pansy had definitely pushed him to apply for this summer romance thing they called the Bachelor. That Chris Harrison guy had said that it used to be a televised show, but that it had put too much pressure on not only the Bachelor, but the men as well, so they opted for the first time to try everything like the show, but without any of the filming aspect of it. Draco was thankful that he wouldn't be filmed almost every minute of everyday. He didn't know how he would have handled the situation if it were different from the current one. He would probably be over the toilet right about now, throwing up his lunch and definitely considering packing up and moving back home.

Instead, he was opting to try this. He wanted to find the man of his dreams to spend the rest of his life with. His past few boyfriends were definitely not his dream men. They were rough and wanted to be treated as if they were the only people alive. Well, as much as Draco liked being in his relationships, those were not the kind of relationships he had wanted to be in, but he stuck around because he didn't think he could do any better.

Pansy kept telling him every time a boyfriend would break his heart that there was someone out there that would take his breath away and he would feel a pull from that person where he wanted to be with them all of the time. She said that there was a man out there that deserved to be with Draco, and none of his previous boyfriends had been enough for Draco, Pansy had told him. Draco deserved better than how he had been treated in the past. He had hoped that Pansy was right and that going on this adventure would turn out well in the end and he would be thrilled that he had put his heart on the line. He looked at his watch to see that it was 7 pm sharp and he looked up to the sound of an arriving limo driving down the long path to where he was standing.

Draco was wearing a black suit with a red tie and his platinum blonde hair was perfectly styled, not one hair out of place. If he could say so himself, he thought he looked flawless. He just hoped that the men would be impressed with him or at least found him attractive enough to not turn around once they exited the limo just to ask to be taken back to wherever they had come from previously.

Draco took a deep breathe when he saw the limo door open and put a smile on his face, looking forward to meeting everyone that he would hopefully get to know better soon.

The first man he saw was a tall, red head who had a nice smile and walked up to Draco with almost a bounce in his step. Draco extended his hand when the red head was standing in front of him, and the man shook his hand firmly.

"Hi, I'm Ron. You must be Draco." The man names Ron openly checked Draco out before smirking at him.

"That's me. It's nice to meet you, Ron. You can just go inside and hopefully we'll have time to chat later," Draco replied to the good-looking man in front of him. Ron smiled before nodding and walking over to the mansion-sized house.

Draco went through the same thing with the next 13 men as well, meeting many that he thought could be good enough guys that he could fall in love with.

Draco met Ron, Seamus, Blaise, Gregory, Vincent, Colin, Neville, Terry, Cedric, Viktor, Theodore, Zacharias, Dean, and Oliver over the next 45 minutes.

Draco counted the men in his head and knew that there was only one guy left to meet before he could go and get a drink with all of them. He saw yet another limo coming down the path and wondered why this man had a limo all to himself.

When the door to the limo flew open and he saw this man for the first time, Draco knew exactly why he had gotten to ride in his own limo.

Draco's breath caught in his throat when the man straightened his tie and button his suit coat before looking up and into Draco's shining grey eyes. Draco was looking into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his life; green emeralds. Draco all of a sudden turned extremely shy when the man walked over, almost as if he were walking in slow motion and stood before Draco with a small smile on his flawlessly gorgeous face. After a few minutes of them staring at each other, Draco held a hand out for the other man to take in his soft hands with a firm handshake.

"Sorry, I'm Draco." Draco let go of the man's hand after at least a minute handshake. When the man smiled a real genuine smile at him, Draco's heart nearly stopped.

"Harry. It's nice to meet you, Draco. You nervous for this?" Harry. What a perfect name for such a perfect guy.

"You're the first person to ask me that, but I'm terrified actually," Draco replied to the man before him. Now that Draco had asked, he was curious as to why not one other guy he met had asked him whether or not he was nervous for this.

"I'm the first to ask that? Haven't you met everyone else already?" Harry asked curiously. Draco bit his lip, this man making him more nervous than he was before he had stepped out of the car.

"Yea, you're lucky number 15," Draco smiled at him. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he didn't know whether or not that was normal, but he hadn't felt this with any of the other guys, although there were many who he thought he could potentially fall in love with; he thought that this green-eyed beauty was special and he hoped Harry saw him as a possible love interest as well.

"You finished out here then? Wanna go inside and grab a drink? A strong one…" Harry asked, wanting Draco to not be nervous anymore, wanting him to feel comfortable enough to be able to find the one he wanted to be with forever.

"That sounds great." Draco turned around and him and Harry walked towards the mansion the 15 men would be living in for the next 3 months.

**Hope you liked the HP Character use ;) Let me know what you thought! xo Angela**


End file.
